Creepypasta Wiki:Spinoff Appeal
Here is a system in which you can get your OC Original Content (OC) spinoffs, prequels, sequels, and stories on the forbidden subjects added to this wiki. Here's how it works: Post your story offsite, and add a link to it below, along with a brief description. We admins will review your story to determine if it's good enough to be added to the wiki. If it is determined that your story is good, we will add the story ourselves, and add credit to you in the footer section. We will also add your story under User Submissions under your username. If the request is fulfilled, your post will be deleted. Here are some places you can upload your story for it to be judged: Pastebin, Spinpasta Wiki, Zelda Creepypasta Wiki, Minecraft CreepyPasta Wiki, or Pokepasta Wiki. You can also upload your story to DeviantART. Keep these things in mind: Your story must be original content (OC). Your story must meet the Quality Standards in order for it to be accepted. Try to use as as few Creepy Clichés as possible. Stories (this includes stories written the format of a diary or journal) must be complete. No "COMING SOON!" pages or half-finished pages. You can add multiple stories in your request, but you have to put a description for each one. If you don't want to give away any "twist" you added to the plot, just mention in the blurb that there's a twist that we should find out for ourselves. Don't use this page to troll. Don't get too upset if your request is denied! Admins: If you reject a request, give an explanation why (bad spelling, bad grammar, too many cliches, too generic, Mary Sue protagonist/antagonist, poorly-written, etc.) And please remember to sign your requests with four tildes (~~~~). I will demonstrate with my own spinoff, Evil Never Dies. I haven't added my actual signature, because it messes with the coding of the page. Hagbags vvvhttp://themagiccrafter.deviantart.com/art/Hagbags-Creepypasta-359321380 Sorry if this doesn't work properly, I've tried to paste links before and it never works. Anyway, this is a creepypasta about a game maker file called Tagbags that the author is making until he goes out to do some shopping, when he comes back, he finds out someone has modified it while he was out. I don't want to spoil too much but heres the link, just copy it and paste it into the search box. Please add my story Evil Never Dies A rather interesting and different take on Jeff The Killer that proposes that he's a parasitic body-snatcher. -Furbearingbrick Could you Add My Story for Me? www.spinpasta.wikia.com/silence- Aight. This a rather...short background story about Milo Asher's background preceding and during Tribe Twelve. Also describes Firebrand's reactions. Just put it up, and add me in the footer like you guys usually do. That is, if the answer's yes. -Snap Flash (talk) 06:13, March 3, 2013 (UTC), March 2013 Can you add my story please? http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_-_Death_is_welcome I have worked very well on this and would like it to be on this website. I put it up thinking that it has good story, creepy atmosphere & well writen but it was put as a spinoff. So can you add it please? Thanks Ryan russell13579 (talk) 20:39, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Blue Eyes http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Eyes - A story about a girl who gets bullied and abused a lot and eventually goes insane. Some people thought if it as a spinoff of Jeff the Killer, but it wasn't intended to be. It was taken off of CPW because of that reason... So please put it up. ~Hoodie (talk) 06:02, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Spinoff Incoming (Squidward's Suicide: Rewritten) I recently rewrote Squidward's Suicide, erasing the clichés while trying to keep the story good. I passed it around to two or three users, all of them replied positively besides pointing some spelling and grammar mistakes, so I think that it should be good to make it a candidate to be one of the few Spinoffs that gets added. Link. WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 21:03, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm... Some grammar mistakes here and there, but nothing a little editing won't fix. I think we should post it on Spinpasta Wiki before considering putting it on this site, but overall, I think it's a pretty good candidate. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 00:03, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Grammar mistakes. Oh. I'm sorry. Sure. I'll add it to the Spinpasta Wiki after I'm done with the grammar mistakes. Thank you for the response, Skeletons. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 20:19, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Added to Spinpasta, as suggested. Also couldn't add the Red Mist /Squidward's Suicide category there. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 21:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) : This is my appeal I've wrote a creepypasta about the Darkrai's ability to create nightmares and making people suffer since it. Its main character is Red. It has some elements from the game since Red is the character from the game. It's start involves the misterious package you get with the Darkrai event in Diamond, Pearl and Platinium. It also appelas to hardcore pokémon fans as it plays with the fact that you can only wake up from Darkrai's nightmare with Cresselia's scale. Link: http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare MTVirux 22:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Story Appeals OK, so these first two are about Slenderman, BUT, it isn't the OMGITISSLENDERMANBBQ type of story. It is verry subte for both of them, usually being found out at the end and not playing a huge part in the rest of the story, in terms of relating to Slenderman. Why I Never Laugh: http://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/p1lgg/why_i_dont_laugh/ Has a bit of a twist ending I guess, nothing major, I basiclly turned a joke into a Creepypasta and never really said it was Slenderman. The Guardian: http://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/wd12g/the_guardian/ I actually actively refraim from naming Slenderman in this one till the end. It is still a bit of a twist I guess, but nothing too major. My Own Hell: http://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/yg674/this_is_my_own_hell/ OK, so I can't say what this one is, and I do appologize if it gives you the "oh no, not another one," feeling, but although the subject is overused to death and beyond, the way I tell it is more or less original. There is a journal at the end, kind of, but it is more for the reveal/twist, not really the format. Dr Remag (talk) 17:41, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Your story "My Own Hell" has the wrong link. Did you mean this? TerribleFate64 (talk) 21:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, sorry about that. I changed the link to "My Own Hell." Dr Remag (talk) 22:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I wrote another story that got good praise. It is based on the holders, though not in the holders format and uses one of my original charaters. The story is called The Last Object: http://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/1bx27e/the_last_object/ I may have broken the canon, but at the same time I stuck, more or less, to the canon of the original holders story and have a pretty large twist to it. This one is more of a mindfuck then my past work I think, unsettling with the smallest bit of suffering for flavor. Give it a read and tell me what you guys think. :Dr Remag (talk) 16:08, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Can You Add My Story Please http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Slender:Proxy_Story It was deleted and I was told to put it on Spinpasta and make a spinoff appeal here. Anti-Sonic dll My sequel/spinoff to Sonic.exe that's about an MP3 found from a website that disappeared after 3 days of being created. It contains the narration of someone telling the story of his encounter with something that's apparently evolved as well as developed some very different tactics & tricks. I know this may inspire a few sighs of boredom, but the feedback I've gotten so far has been positive. Hence why I'm doing this. It can be found here. Category:Site maintenance